Halloween la nuit de tous les plaisirs
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Edward travaille dans une grande entreprise familiale à Boston. Il a pour assistante Isabella, sexy et chaude comme l'enfer, adjectifs donnés par Emmett. Elle s'incruste à la soirée d'halloween qu'organise Emmett. Elle arrive dans une tenue plutôt osée… et fais chavirer Edward. Dans son costume de vampire, elle ne laisse que très peu de place à l'imagination. ARRIVE 1er AU CONCOURS


**Cet Os est arrivé PREMIER du concours, **

**Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi,**

**Je suis tellement contente :)**

**Merci beaucoup,**

**Pour toutes celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu l'OS **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Party Contest <strong>

**Farce organisée : **_Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs _

**Les déguisés : **_Edward et Bella_

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest **

_Boston (Massachussetts) le 31 Octobre_

La lampe au-dessus de ma tête commence à me faire mal aux yeux. Il est à peine 7h00 et je suis déjà au travail. Je dois absolument finaliser le dossier Newton avant ce soir. J'entends le bruit de la porte de l'étage s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans un fracas monstre. _Pitié j'ai déjà mal de tête inutile de m'en rajouter._ Je sais qu'Isabella vient d'entrer et qu'elle est déjà occupée à ranger son bureau, et à installer tout son matériel telle une bonne petite écolière. Je l'entends déjà chantonner une chanson qui m'est inconnue. Je l'imagine bien se dandiner dans sa jupe, accrochant son manteau à la patère de l'entrée. Je l'entends composer le code sur le téléphone, signifiant qu'elle reprend la ligne professionnelle.

Je soupire et me replonge dans mon dossier. Les talons de mon assistante glissent lentement et dans un petit frottement sur la moquette du hall. J'entends distinctement la machine à café se mettre en route.

La porte s'entrouvre et laisse passer un rai de lumière. Elle entre en me faisant dos, je la vois tanguer dangereusement sur ses talons vertigineux. Elle se retourne et sursaute en m'apercevant. Le plateau qu'elle tient dans ses mains vacille légèrement mais heureusement pour elle aucune tasse ne se renverse.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur ! M'accuse-t-elle en vociférant.

Je hausse un sourcil et rajuste la chemise à mon poignet.

_ Vous êtes dans mon bureau Mademoiselle Swan. Vous devriez savoir ce que vous risquez d'y trouver, je lui rétorque avec arrogance.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête et quelques mèches discrètes s'échappent de son chignon si bien serré d'ordinaire. Elle mord ses lèvres rouges carmin et avance puis pose le plateau sur la tablette à roulette à côté de mon bureau.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici à cette heure-ci, m'avoue-t-elle en baissant le regard, sur les pâtisseries.

_ Mais vous m'avez tout de même préparé mon petit-déjeuner ? Je l'interroge.

Elle croise ses bras contre son buste et je vois sa poitrine, emprisonnée dans un superbe chemisier blanc, se rehausser légèrement.

_ Et bien je me doutais qu'avec le dossier Newton a terminé vous seriez ici plus tôt que d'habitude. Je sais aussi que le matin, vous ne déjeunez jamais chez vous, alors j'ai pensé qu'il vous faudrait prendre des forces… Lâche-t-elle dans un susurre.

Je jette un regard à sa tenue. Stricte. Celle d'une parfaite assistante, jupe haute, chemisier blanc, gilet fin noir, escarpins noirs également. Sa seule touche de fantaisie réside dans le petit foulard au motif **léopard **qu'elle a superbement noué autour de son cou.

_ Vous avez raison Mademoiselle Swan. Je dois impérativement terminé le dossier pour ce soir. C'est pourquoi cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis ici.

_ Ce qui explique votre chemise froissée et vos cheveux en désordre…

Je cale mon corps contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Je croise les bras contre moi.

_ Je vais aller terminer le dossier Crowley, je vous apporte les dernières modifications dans quelques heures.

Elle part sans m'en dire davantage et je secoue la tête. Je regarde ses longues jambes sortir de mon bureau et je mords mon poing. Cette assistante est bien trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

Je me replonge intensément dans le dossier Newton. Je passe les deux prochaines heures à raturer, modifier chaque terme du contrat pour obtenir au final un premier brouillon qui me semble à première vue plutôt pas mal. Je décroche le téléphone et demande à mon assistante de venir dans mon bureau.

Elle déboule dans la pièce, ses **lunettes** posées sur le crâne.

_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Monsieur Cullen ? Me demande-t-elle innocemment.

Je la fixe et me lèche les lèvres.

_ Pouvez-vous apporter ce premier brouillon à mon père, qu'il y jette un coup d'œil et qu'il me fasse parvenir à son tour ses corrections.

Elle fait le tour du bureau et se pose à mes côtés. Ses hanches frôlent lentement mon bras et je n'ai qu'une envie poser ma main sur son cul superbement moulé dans cette jupe indécente.

_ Je m'en occupe Monsieur.

Elle disparaît emportant dans ses bras le fameux dossier qui me cause tant de tord aujourd'hui.

J'allume l'ordinateur et tombe sur une tonne de mails auxquels je dois répondre absolument. Je mets de côté les mails de mon frère Emmett, car je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne concernent en rien l'entreprise dans laquelle nous travaillons pourtant tous les deux. La Cullen Holding Entreprise n'a jamais passionné mon frère pourtant ainé de la famille et destiné à reprendre les rênes de l'affaire.

La matinée passe rapidement et plutôt calmement lorsque ma porte s'ouvre brusquement.

_ Rebonjour Monsieur Cullen.

Je grogne légèrement tandis qu'Isabella entre et se penche par-dessus mon bureau pour me tendre un dossier. Son chemisier, légèrement entrouvert laisse apercevoir une dentelle noire des plus délicates. Je relève mon nez du décolleté de mon assistante et fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier marron.

_ Ce ne sont pas les corrections du dossier Newton ?

_ Non. Ce sont les touches finales apportées au dossier Crowley. J'ai appelé l'assistante de votre père mais il n'a pas encore terminé de tout lire et de tout corriger. Cela devrait arriver d'ici le début de l'après-midi.

Je soupire, épuisé de devoir m'y replonger pour encore une après-midi entière.

Je pousse légèrement mon fauteuil et Isabella en profite pour venir à côté de moi. Comme tout à l'heure sa hanche frôle légèrement mon épaule et elle se penche vers moi.

_ Pouvez-vous relire le texte et parafer chaque signet. Après ceci, il vous faudra signer la dernière page.

Je me mets quelque peu à l'écart et le petit **démon** en profite pour se hisser sur mon bureau. Sa jupe remontant dangereusement laisse entrapercevoir le haut de son bas. J'avale difficilement ma salive, commençant à me sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence.

_ Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle regarde ses ongles puis tapote mon dossier.

_ Je n'ai que ça pour aujourd'hui. Ça et faire les aller et retour entre votre bureau et celui de votre père.

Elle me fait un petit sourire et me jette un regard presque charmeur. Je relis donc en silence le texte, survolant presque les mots, je me dépêche de parafer chaque page. Je lui tends le dossier mais elle me le remet entre les mains.

_ Vous avez oublié de signer là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit encore blanc, réclamant ma signature.

Je m'exécute rapidement et elle m'arrache aussitôt le dossier des mains.

_ Très bien Monsieur, je vous revois tout à l'heure pour vous apporter les corrections du dossier Newton.

Elle disparaît en coup de vent de mon bureau. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir une assistante pareille ?_

Je continue vaguement à travailler lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Isabella.

_ Oui Isabella ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Je pars en pause déjeuner. Voulez-vous que je vous amène quelque chose ?

_ Non je vous remercie, allez-y.

Elle hoche la tête et referme la porte. Je regarde l'heure et décide d'attendre un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau dans un grand fracas.

_ Isabella, vous avez vraiment décidé de toutes me les faire aujourd'hui ! Je hurle à son encontre.

_ Oh oh, du calme ! J'étais simplement venu te déloger de ta tour d'ivoire mon pote ! Résonne la voix de mon frère.

_ Emmett… Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était mon assistante.

_ La bombe atomique qui se trouvait dans l'entrée quand je suis arrivé ?

Pour toute réponse je hoche la tête.

Emmett entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

_ Et bah mon vieux tu ne t'emmerdes pas ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli petit cul.

_ Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler du postérieur de ma secrétaire. Je me trompe ?

_ Non. Je suis venu voir si tu étais disponible pour le déjeuner. Mais je peux toujours voir ça avec ta secrétaire, m'annonce-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je secoue la tête. Mon frère est impossible…

_ Je viens déjeuner avec toi. De toute façon je suis ici depuis bien trop tôt ce matin, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

J'attrape ma veste que j'avais déposée sur mon siège, ainsi que mon portefeuille et sort de mon bureau.

Arrivés au restaurant qui se trouve à peine à quelques blocs de l'entreprise, Emmett commence son inquisition.

_ Alors tu couches avec ton assistante ?

_ Non.

_ Merde. Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Elle est une putain de chaudasse. Rien que l'avoir vu ça m'a tout émoustillé.

_ Tu l'aurais vu avant si tu venais me voir plus souvent à cet étage.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je sens que je vais venir souvent, _très souvent_, te rendre visite, rétorque-t-il avec un rire gras.

Je secoue la tête une nouvelle fois. Nous commandons nos plats et le serveur nous amène un apéritif pour patienter.

_ Tu viens ce soir au fait ?

_ Ce soir ?

Il se tape le front à l'aide de sa grande main.

_ A la soirée d'Halloween que j'organise.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas des affiches partout dans le hall principal et à chaque étage de l'entreprise, ironise-t-il.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te promets rien. J'ai le dossier Newton à finaliser et papa ne m'a toujours pas rendu le premier brouillon.

Emmett hoche la tête et retire sa serviette en apercevant le serveur revenir avec les plats.

_ Ecoutes, essaye de passer. Ne serait-ce que dix minutes. Ça me fera plaisir.

_ C'est déguisé je suppose ?

_ Edward… Connais-tu le principe d'Halloween ?

_ Ouai, ouai ce truc où tu te transformes en espèce de monstre pour aller piller les gens en sucreries.

_ Tu as une vision particulière de cette fête mais oui c'est l'idée.

_ Je vais appeler un loueur de costume. Je ne sais pas s'ils auront encore des déguisements à louer.

_ Evidement tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment.

_ Tu me préviens au dernier moment, **nuance. **

Emmett dévore son plat et je secoue la tête. A croire que nous ne faisons même pas partis de la même famille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours te déguiser en tortue **ninja** ou en samouraï. Peut-être même qu'il restera quelques costumes de fée clochette.

Je le regarde dépité. Comment est-il possible que ce garçon soit mon frère ? A mon avis, mes parents ont d'abord décidé de s'entrainer avant de me faire moi.

_ J'espère juste que tu as prévu une société de nettoyage pour demain matin.

_ Ouai ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout sous contrôle. J'ai même commandé des fausses toiles d'araignée, des citrouilles et des bougies. Ça va être génial, tu verras.

Je consulte ma montre tout en hochant la tête.

_ Ecoute Emmett, je vais devoir y retourner. J'espère avoir terminé à temps le dossier.

_ Ok petit frère. Un conseil, fais-toi livrer le costume direct à ton bureau.

_ Bonne idée. A ce soir, je lui lance en payant ma part de déjeuner.

Emmett me rejoint et me tape un grand coup dans le dos.

_ Ton assistante, je me disais bien qu'elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

_ Ah… Et à qui ?

_ Elle me fait penser à la secrétaire hyper chaude du film porno que tu regardais tout le temps, dit-il alors que nous sortons du restaurant.

_ Ne confond pas avec toi Emmett je t'en prie.

_ Attend, qui s'est fait chopper par Maman la main sur son engin, en train de s'astiquer devant ? Ce n'est surement pas moi petit frère.

Je me mis à rougir en repensant à ça.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'as embauché ? Ah bah bravo ! Riche idée. J'aurais dû avoir la même…

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça… Isabella est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait.

_ Ouai douée dans l'art de se pencher contre ton bureau dès que tu en as besoin ?

_ Arrête de raconter des conneries. Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi… C'est…

_ Purement professionnel ?

_ Exactement, je crie presque.

Emmett secoue la tête.

_ Crois-moi Ed', y'a rien à voir le professionnel là-dedans. Cette fille c'est la **tentation **à l'état pur. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais je suis sûre qu'elle attend un peu plus.

_ Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

Nous étions bien vite arrivés dans le hall principal. Je me précipite vers les ascenseurs.

_ A ce soir Ed'.

_ Ouai à ce soir, je grogne en tant que réponse.

L'ascenseur se referme sur moi et m'emporte jusqu'à mon étage. J'arrive et souffle un grand coup. Je connais Isabella depuis pas mal de temps déjà, s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, cela se serait fait depuis belle lurette. Non, je refuse de me laisser distraire par les paroles de mon frère. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je rentre et pile net devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Isabella est à quatre pattes par terre et recherche visiblement quelque chose. Ses fesses sont superbement moulées dans cette jupe qui remonte dangereusement vers le haut.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Elle se retourne et se met à rougir.

_ Monsieur Cullen, désolée.

_ Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

_ Non j'essaye juste de rebrancher la prise, mais j'ai le bras trop court.

_ Ne bougez pas.

Je me penche à ses côtés, pose ma main contre son dos et m'abaisse pour rebrancher la prise au mur.

_ Voilà, c'est fait.

Je me relève et lui tend la main. Elle s'en saisit et grimpe le long de mon corps. Je serre les dents, mon sexe commençant à se réveiller.

_ Merci Monsieur. Désolée pour le dérangement.

_ Pas de soucis Isabella.

_ Oh, monsieur, j'ai failli oublier. Le brouillon du dossier Newton est posé sur votre bureau. L'assistante de votre père me l'a apporté il y a quelques minutes.

_ Très bien, merci Mademoiselle Swan.

Avant de m'enfuir dans mon bureau je m'approche du petit bocal rond, près du bureau de mon assistante, où se trouve deux petits poissons rouges.

_ Vous les avez nourris Mademoiselle ? Je demande en passant derrière le siège de mon assistante.

_ Pas encore Monsieur. Je devais terminer ces dossiers avant.

J'attrape les granules et les plonge dans l'**aquarium**.

_ Vous n'aimez pas vraiment les bêtes ? Je la taquine.

_ Pas vraiment, grimace-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, silencieux, et me dirige vers mon bureau. Assis dans mon fauteuil en cuir, j'entame la lecture de la nouvelle édition du dossier. Je passe mon après-midi à approuver le texte modifié de mon père. Lorsque j'ai terminé, j'appelle Isabella dans mon bureau.

_ Oui Monsieur ?

_ Pouvez-vous retranscrire ce brouillon et me le rendre pour que je puisse le signer ?

_ Oui pas de soucis.

Elle prend le dossier et repart aussitôt à son bureau pour le taper. Quant à moi je peux enfin me reposer. Je souffle un grand coup, heureux d'avoir terminé le dossier que nous trainons depuis plusieurs moi déjà. J'espère juste qu'à présent que Mike Newton, acceptera notre offre.

Je craque mes doigts et jette un coup d'œil à la boîte mail. Emmett m'a envoyé un message, pour me rappeler de ne pas oublier sa fête. _Merde, le déguisement._

J'attrape mon téléphone et demande à ce qu'on me mette en contact avec un magasin de déguisement.

_ Degizévous bonjour, Adam à votre service que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Bonjour Monsieur, Edward Cullen, je sais que je vous appelle un peu tard mais vous reste-t-il des déguisements pour Halloween.

_ Je regarde ça de suite et je vous reprends.

Je croise les doigts mentalement pour qu'il lui reste un déguisement, n'importe lequel même une citrouille ferait l'affaire. Si je ne venais pas, mon frère m'en voudrait.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Il me reste par chance un déguisement de vampire. Cela vous irait ?

_ Parfait. Pouvez-vous me le livrer à mon entreprise ?

_ Bien sûr, mais il y aura un coût supplémentaire pour la livraison.

_ Pas de problème.

Je lui donne l'adresse de notre siège et il me prévient que le livreur sera là d'ici une demi-heure.

Je raccroche, content d'avoir pu terminer ça. Je me lève et regarde la vue que j'ai depuis mon bureau. Là sous moi, je peux aisément voir la ville qui se mouve, s'anime. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste planté là, mais j'entends un léger cognement contre la porte. Elle s'ouvre et j'entends les pas agiles de ma secrétaire glisser sur le sol.

_ J'ai terminé Monsieur. Vous pouvez relire, signer et j'apporte tout ça au service comptable.

Elle me tend le dossier, je le relis attentivement, le stylo bien en main. Isabella attend patiemment sur le côté. Je signe rapidement et lui tends à nouveau le dossier.

_ Je peux vous demander quelque chose Monsieur ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Je voulais savoir si je pouvais partir plus tôt ce soir.

_ Bien sûr. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle va pour sortir, mais je l'interpelle.

_ Vous venez à la soirée de ce soir ?

_ Oui, c'est pour cela que je veux partir plus tôt.

_ Vous serez déguisée en sorcière ? Je lui demande pour la taquiner.

_ Non. Je serais en vampire. J'aime _sucer_ le sang.

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je sens mon sexe tressauter dans mon pantalon.

_ Elle va me tuer, je chuchote…

Je l'entends sortir pour descendre au service comptabilité. Au même instant, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_ Allô ?

_ Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est le livreur de Déguizévous.

_ Oui je descends.

J'attrape ma carte de crédit et me rends dans le hall du siège. Je vais à la rencontre du livreur, qui tient une housse blanche dans la main.

_ Bonjour.

_ Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Oui.

_ Voici votre costume. Celui de vampire, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui c'est exactement ça.

_ Alors ça vous fera 80 dollars. Vous devez rendre la location avant après-demain 12h.

_ Pas de soucis.

Je prends la housse et lui tends ma carte de crédit. Il sort rapidement l'appareil et je compose mon code. Il me rend ma carte de crédit, avec un petit sourire.

_ Profitez bien de votre soirée monsieur.

_ Merci.

Je prends congé et remonte rapidement à mon étage. En entrant dans le couloir menant à mon bureau, je heurte le corps de ma secrétaire.

_ Désolée Monsieur, s'excuse-t-elle.

_ Pas de soucis. Vous partiez ?

_ Oui. Je dois me préparer si je veux être présentable ce soir.

Je hoche la tête et elle désigne la housse que je tiens dans mes bras.

_ C'est votre tenue pour ce soir ?

Je hoche la tête.

_ Vous vous déguisez en quoi ?

_ Surprise… Je réponds énigmatique.

_ J'ai hâte de vous voir alors.

Elle regarde sa montre et ouvre grand les yeux.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller. A ce soir Monsieur Cullen.

_ Oui à ce soir Isabella.

Je la regarde partir, en roulant des hanches. _Cette fille aura définitivement ma peau un jour ou l'autre. _

Le reste de l'après-midi je travaille, je relis les dossiers en cours, je contacte divers clients potentiels. A 18h j'entends de la musique s'élever de la station de** radio,** signe que la fête doit être sur le point de commencer. Je me dirige vers le petit cabinet de toilette, qui se trouve dans mon bureau et me change rapidement.

J'attrape le costume de vampire et attrape le crayon rouge livré avec. Je mets mon faux dentier et applique quelques touches de rouge.

J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée et je peux dire que les équipes qu'Emmett a engagé ont bien travaillé. Des guirlandes en formes de citrouilles ont pris possession des lieux. Des **chandeliers **sont situés à divers endroits de la pièce. Des fausses toiles d'araignées pendent du plafond. Des balais de sorcières sont déposés près des buffets. Les serveurs sont eux-mêmes déguisés, certains en squelettes, d'autres en faucheuses.

Je vois Emmett déguisé en bossu, un maquillage verdâtre sur le visage s'approcher de moi.

_ Alors frérot tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ta tour d'ivoire ?

_ Oui. Comme tu peux le constater. Bravo pour la déco.

_ Merci dit-il en abaissant le **béret** qu'il porte sur la tête.

_ Au fait, tu es déguisé en quoi ?

_ En créature de Frankenstein.

_ Ok… Et ça inclut normalement un béret ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je trouvais ça sympa.

Je secoue la tête. Emmett est toujours aussi… Emmett.

Les conversations reprennent autour de nous. De loin j'aperçois Garrett notre comptable, déguisé en fantôme. Tout le monde a joué le jeu et je trouve ça super. Quelques femmes, déguisées en diablesses, en sorcière, me regardent et me fixent presque de manière indécente. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Emmett lance quelques blagues vaseuses comme à son habitude et qui ne font rire que lui visiblement.

La musique change et j'entends le brouhaha s'élever un peu plus. La foule se sépare et je peux voir une silhouette fine se dessiner au milieu de toute cette foule.

_ Oh putain, lâche mon frère.

Je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Mon regard se dirige vers le point qu'il fixe ébahi. Je fronce les sourcils et j'aperçois la personne s'approcher de nous.

_ Putain de chanceux, me crie-t-il en frappant un grand coup dans mon dos.

Je le regarde complètement largué. Je ne comprends pas du tout son comportement.

La femme s'approche de nous et j'aperçois enfin le visage de la mystérieuse personne. Les lèvres rouges carmin s'étirent en un petit sourire.

_ Vous avez finalement opté pour le déguisement de vampire ? Vous ne m'auriez pas copié par hasard ?

_ Pur hasard Mademoiselle Swan. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'était le seul costume qui restait au loueur de déguisement.

Isabella me fait une moue étrange. Je la détaille avec attention. Elle porte une combinaison en cuir noir, de grandes bottines à talons aiguilles, et une cape rouge dont le col remonte le long de son cou. Elle aussi a installé un dentier et a fait couler des marques de rouges.

_ Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée, Monsieur Cullen… susurre-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle se tourne vers Emmett qui a toujours la bouche grande ouverte devant elle.

_ A plus tard peut-être, dit-elle à mon intention.

_ Oui peut-être à plus tard.

Elle part en roulant exagérément des hanches.

_ Oh putain, lâche Emmett.

_ Ça fait trois bonnes minutes que tu es en plein bug Em', je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

_ Ce qui me prend ? Tu n'as pas vu ta secrétaire ou quoi ?

_ Si je l'ai très bien vu.

Emmett secoue la tête avant de reprendre :

_ Avant je pensais que tu étais chanceux puisqu'elle représentait le fantasme ultime de la secrétaire très très cochonne. Maintenant mon vieux je te hais. Tu as devant toi presque une dominatrice SM, déclare-t-il rêveusement.

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est un déguisement de vampire !

_ Ouai ouai et moi je suis déguisé en chaperon rouge.

Je soupire devant le comportement de mon frère.

_ Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Je vais aller voir un peu là-bas.

_ Ok, on se voit plus tard ?

_ Ou pas… je lâche en partant.

J'attrape une coupe de champagne et déambule à travers le hall. Je me poste dans un coin et j'observe mon frère qui tente de danser avec une femme zombie.

_ Vous venez danser Monsieur Cullen ?

Je me tourne vers une femme blonde, sûrement une secrétaire dans un quelconque autre service.

_ Non merci.

_ Oh allez une petite danse ça ne va pas vous tuer.

_ Je réitère mon refus Mademoiselle.

Elle s'en va en rageant. Mon verre de champagne terminé je décide de me rendre dans mon bureau. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi. Et Emmett m'en tiendra rigueur si je disparais ainsi pour retrouver mon appartement. L'ascenseur m'amène bien vite à mon étage. La lumière est éteinte, seule la lampe du bureau de mon assistante s'élève faiblement.

_ Oui…

Un gémissement résonne dans le silence presque religieux qui règne dans le hall. Un frottement de vêtement se fait entendre. Je m'approche à pas de velours vers le premier bureau et trouve mon assistante, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre son fauteuil, la main dans sa combinaison en cuir.

_ Oh putain… Oui… Continue-t-elle à crier en se caressant.

Mon sexe se dresse en entendant ça. Je vois sa main continuer les va-et-vient. Je la contemple se mordre la lèvre, et exploser en un râle sensuel. Elle garde les yeux fermés et je vois qu'elle tente de réguler sa respiration. Mon érection est à présent parfaitement dressée.

Alors que je vais pour me reculer, ses yeux s'ouvrent et la couleur brun, maintenant noircie par le désir, se plonge avec délectation dans mon regard.

_ Monsieur Cullen, lâche-t-elle.

Elle n'est visiblement pas surprise de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac… _Ou plutôt la main dans sa culotte… _me rappelle subitement ma conscience.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, je réponds sur le même ton.

_ Le spectacle vous a plu au moins ? me demande-t-elle en se levant pour venir à ma rencontre.

Je la regarde interloqué. Je n'ose plus bouger. Quoi lui répondre ? Oui ce spectacle, d'elle se donnant du plaisir ne m'a pas laissé du tout indifférent. Ou feindre l'innocence ?

Elle s'avance de plus en plus, jusqu'à coller son corps contre le mien.

_ Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. Elle presse de plus en plus ses hanches contre les miennes.

_ Mademoiselle Swan…

Je serre les dents tout en la mettant en garde.

_ Appelez-moi Bella…

_ Arrêtez !

_ Voyons, nous sommes seuls, ici, à cet étage. La fête à lieu en bas. Personne ne viendra nous chercher. Et même si c'est le cas, dit-elle en allant vers la porte pour la verrouiller, personne ne pourra maintenant rentrer…

Elle me rejoint de manière féline. Elle passe ses mains contre mes épaules.

_ Laissez-vous aller Monsieur Cullen… _Edward…_ termine-t-elle en me mordant le lobe d'oreille.

Je gémis contre ses caresses. Ce n'est pas raisonnable… N'arrête pas de me seriner ma conscience.

Isabella plaque ses lèvres rouges sang contre mon cou et chatouille de sa langue un point sensible de mon corps.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et la plaque contre mon érection. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse férocement. Ma langue passe le barrage de sa bouche et plonge avec avidité dans la sienne. Mon assistante s'accroche à mes épaules et je la sens se hisser contre moi. Je recule légèrement et elle me pousse jusque dans mon bureau.

_ Edward, gémit-elle alors que je m'attaque à son cou.

Je l'installe contre mon bureau. Elle s'assoit et commence à vouloir me retirer mes vêtements. Tout se fait dans la précipitation. Je sens ses ongles griffer mes épaules. Ma cape et ma chemise se retrouve bien vite par terre. Je retire rapidement sa combinaison en cuir. De son côté, elle envoie valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Edward… Je t'en pris…

J'abaisse mon pantalon et à mon tour je retire prestement le reste de mes affaires. Son string bien que minimaliste, me nargue. Je l'attrape et le déchire en deux. Isabella se tortille, nue, sur mon bureau. Je l'observe avec émerveillement.

La main de mon assistante s'intercale entre nous et je sens ses doigts agripper mon sexe. Je jure à voix haute et je la sens qui me caresse. Ses petits doigts se referment contre mon pénis et elle commence un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Son pouce vient titiller mon gland et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas jouir.

_ Bella… Arrête ! Je ne vais pas tenir.

Elle se lève et me tourne le dos. Elle pousse ses hanches contre les miennes.

_ Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. _Edward…_ susurre-t-elle en attrapant ses seins dans ses mains.

Ma main glisse contre son sein, je chasse bien vite la sienne et vient titiller son mamelon durci. Mon autre main se glisse entre ses plis.

_ Putain tu es tellement mouillée ma belle !

_ Rien… Rien que pour toi, parvient-elle à dire en gémissant et en se frottant effrontément contre moi.

Je lui écarte les jambes et la penche encore plus contre mon bureau. Je caresse ses fesses et mon regard est interpellé par une forme noire et rouge. Je caresse doucement sa peau. Et esquisse un sourire en reconnaissant un petit diable gravé sur la peau pâle de son derrière adorable.

_ Serait-ce un **tatouage** que j'aperçois ici Mademoiselle Swan ?

_ Tout à fait Monsieur Cullen. Maintenant je vous en prie… Venez en moi…

J'embrasse sa nuque et la pénètre rapidement.

_ Aaaaah… gémit-elle en se tordant de plaisir.

J'attrape sa chevelure et l'attire vers moi.

_ Criez autant que vous voulez Mademoiselle Swan. Il n'y a que vous et moi ici.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et la pénètre de plus en plus rapidement. J'entends ses gémissements s'élever sous mes coups de buttoirs. Elle roule des hanches et m'accompagne dans nos mouvements saccadés.

_ Oh la **vache**… Putain encore… C'est trop bon… jure-t-elle en plaquant sa tête contre mon cou.

Je penche mes lèvres et embrasse son cou délicat. Mon nez se glisse contre la courbure gracile de son cou et bien vite une odeur de fraise mêlée à de la** framboise** m'enivre.

_ Tu sens tellement bon, je lui chuchote.

_ Edward… gémit-elle.

Elle se penche de nouveau contre le bureau et j'en profite pour approfondir mes coups de reins. Je la sens se resserrer contre moi.

_ Vas-y jouis pour moi ma belle, je lui murmure tout en triturant son clitoris.

Elle s'arque et explose autour de moi. Sa jouissance m'apporte ma propre délivrance. Je grogne contre son cou et j'explose en elle.

_ Edwaaaard ! Hurle-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber mollement contre le meuble.

Je caresse ses bras fins et délicats puis me retire. Ses jambes ne la supportent plus. Je la rattrape à temps avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Elle me regarde et m'adresse un petit sourire. N'y tenant plus, je l'embrasse avec passion. Je la transporte sur le canapé de mon bureau et j'ouvre la penderie de mon bureau. Je sors deux chemises et l'habille rapidement.

Je récupère mon boxer et m'installe à ses côtés.

_ Merci… me dit-elle en se collant à moi. Sa tête se cale contre mon épaule et je referme mon bras contre elle.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, je lui réponds en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Elle se tourne et m'observe de ses yeux pétillants.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

_ Tu veux rire ? Tu m'as carrément sauté dessus ? Je la taquine en agitant mon index devant elle.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui toi. Qui s'est masturbé devant moi ?

_ C'était pour te faire réagir triple idiot ! Crie-t-elle en grimpant à califourchon sur mes genoux. Si je t'avais laissé faire, on n'en serait pas là !

_ C'est vrai… Mais comment as-tu su que je viendrai là ?

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Je te connais depuis le temps Edward. Je sais très bien que ces fêtes organisées par ton frère, ne sont pas vraiment ta tasse de thé. Et je sais que tu aimes venir t'enfermer dans ton bureau lorsque tu as besoin de souffler. Je sais aussi, que ton frère t'en aurait voulu si tu avais quitté la fête sans rien dire pour repartir chez toi.

_ C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu me connais bien !

_ Ouai...

Je la regarde et l'embrasse tendrement.

_ Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai vu te donner du plaisir.

_ On va dire que j'avais besoin de décompresser, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Tu pensais à moi ? Je lui demande d'une voix rauque.

_ Toujours, m'avoue-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mon sexe que je pensais à nouveau endormi, se réveille et tressaute légèrement. Alors que je vais pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mon téléphone portable sonne. Bella se décale légèrement et je me lève.

_ Oui Emmett, je réponds en décrochant le mobile.

_ Bon sang, mais où es-tu passé ?

_ Je suis partis me changer dans mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande tout en m'installant aux côtés d'Isabella.

_ Les femmes sont devenues folles. Elles t'attendent. Elles sont complètement déchainées. Elles espèrent toutes une danse avec toi ! Mec, on dirait des **groupies** devant Justin Bieber !

J'explose de rire et je vois le regard contrarié de mon amante.

_ Je descends dans quelques minutes mais hors de question que je danse avec l'une d'entre elles.

_ Madame Carlton a expressément demandé après toi !

_ Madame Carlton a l'âge de Granny, non je t'assure Emmett je descends mais je repars aussitôt chez moi.

_ Pff… A tout de suite !

Je raccroche en me moquant gentiment de mon frère boudeur.

_ Non mais tu as entendu ça ? Elles sont devenues folles ma parole.

_ Elles ont bien raison de faire ça.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'aurais un patron aussi sexy que toi, je ferai tout pour le mettre dans mon lit, me répond-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Techniquement ce n'était pas dans ton lit mais contre mon bureau.

_ Techniquement, la nuit n'est pas terminée… Me dit-elle tout en me grimpant à nouveau dessus avant de m'embrasser.

_ Tu trouves vraiment que je suis un patron sexy ?

_ Tu aurais fais n'importe quel autre métier tu aurais été tout de même sexy. Si tu avais été boucher, non pas boucher. Il faut un métier chiant pour exposer mes arguments n'est-ce pas ?

_ **Paléontologue** ? Je réponds.

_ Ouai pourquoi pas. Alors imaginons que tu ais été un paléontologue lambda, tu es tellement sexy que je suis sûre que bon nombre de petites étudiantes se seraient ruées dans ton cours. Bien qu'il soit chiant au possible, cela va sans dire.

_ Je n'aime pas vraiment comment tu résonnes.

_ Allons Edward, atterris. Tu as bien vu ce qu'a dit ton frère.

_ Emmett n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre.

_ Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord, mais il n'a fait que te rapporter les faits. Les femmes sont toutes raides dingues de toi.

Je la regarde et lui relève le menton à l'aide de mon pouce et de mon index.

_ Tant que je t'ai toi, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Elle me regarde et se met à rougir.

_ Je crois que ton frère va vraiment me haïr.

_ Pourquoi ? Je l'interroge sans comprendre.

_ Parce que j'ai de nouveau envie de toi, déclare-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci mille fois encore pour vos votes<strong>_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment,**_

_**à bientôt**_

_**SweetyMarie**_


End file.
